Practice, practice, practice
by ninjakim13
Summary: A friendly competition between Emmett and Kim ends abruptly when Kim hits her head and blacks out. A/N: I don't own D.N. Angel or Twilight, or any other characters if I toss some in, but Kim is mine. Possible OOCs.
1. Competing and blackout - Kim

Whipping out my phone, I changed the playlist to the new one Alice set up for our gymnastics practice as I walked into the basement-turned-gym. Emmett and I made a deal with Alice that she could claim the basement as gymnastics practice if football was in offseason. Otherwise, the basement was ours.

Glancing at the impromptu trophy case Alice had placed in front of the wall across from the door, I rolled my eyes. My sister had to put motivation in the room where I rarely spent any time during offseason. Heading over to the balance beam, I took a deep breath before beginning my routine. Alice was insistent that I learned gymnastics at the age of two. Seventeen years later, she still forces it on me, but gave me the freedom to work out my routines and music for floor, as long as I put up with what she put on me leotard wise.

Finishing my routine, I began the dismount Alice suggested I do. It upped the difficulty of my routine, but this was the first time I attempted it. Staring at the beam, I cartwheeled across, finally pushing off and attempting to somersault twice before landing on the mat. Surprisingly, I made the landing and stuck it, not losing my balance or having to right myself.

"Go team!" Emmett said as he entered the makeshift gym.

"Thank ye kindly. Alice suggested I do the landing. I thought she was killing me, but I thought wrong," I commented, hitting my brother's outstretched fist.

"I'm surprised she hasn't forced this on you yet." Emmett commented, climbing on the beam and focusing on the other end. He then proceeded to do one of the impossible dismounts in Cullen history. What Emmett, and my other siblings, didn't know was that I had already attempted the same landing on my own and had almost killed myself when I was little.

"Bring it." I grinned, climbing on the beam in the same place he did, answering his wordless bet that normally starts a competition between us. I then began the dismount, praying that this time I could make it with the experience I had gained.

I completed the "around the world" turn as Emmett and I had dubbed it where our bodies turned in all directions at the same time. I had to do a final somersault before sticking the landing. Halfway through the somersault, I hit the mat headfirst and blacked out.


	2. AftermathHeading to Hospital - Emmett

A loud thump bounced off of the gym walls as my sister 's body fell to the mat after her head. She wasn't moving, which increased my level of worry as I ran over,

"Kim, answer me. Are you ok?" I said, lifting my sister's head with one arm as I tried to feel her pulse with the other. Our other siblings rushed in, followed by our adoptive parents.

"Emmett , what happened?" Esme said as Carlisle picked Kim up and we raced upstairs to the homemade operation room.

"We were practicing dismounts off the beam and I did the difficult one. I didn't know she was going to attempt it after me, I swear. " I said. If vampires could sweat, my body would have been soaked. Esme lightly touched my arm.

"It wasn't your fault, sweetie. Kim will be ok." she said as we entered the room. Carlisle and Edward had already connected Kim to the various machines, trying to get some signs of stable life. I looked at the screen that showed her faint pulse, still worried.

"Kim, don't die." I muttered, holding my sister's hand in my own.

Carlisle stood at my side. "She'll be fine, but I don't have the things here to verify she'll stay stable. We'll have to take her to the hospital, which means we also have to alert her other families." He looked at me. "Can you call at least the Quileutes and Dark to let them know we're headed to the hospital while we get the Jeep ready? If they want to know what happened, say we'll explain at the hospital." I nodded, squeezing my sister's hand before stepping away and pulling out my cell phone. I had both Embry and Dark on speed dial, so I called Embry first, already knowing Dark's reaction to the news.

Embry picked up after three rings. "Hey, Emmett, what's up?"

I swallowed, then spoke. "Kim blacked out, so we're taking her to the hospital. Can you relay the message to the rest of the pack?"

"Sure. We'll be there in ten. Keep her alive, k?"

"Yeah." After I hung up the phone with Embry, I speed dialed Dark's number, bracing myself for the conversation that is about to happen.

Dark took longer to pick up then Embry. "Hurry up, I'm in the middle of a job."

I took a deep breath, even though vampires don't breathe. "Kim blacked out, so we're taking her to the hospital."

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few minutes. "I'll meet you there. What happened?"

I looked at Esme, who nodded. "We'll tell you at the hospital. We're on our way there now."

I could hear Dark sigh. "Fine. But I better get a detailed report." With that, he hung up.

I walked over to Esme, who was waiting by the door. "How did he take it?" she asked.

"Ok, considering how protective he is of her. He wants a detailed report of what happened at the hospital." I answered.

"Just tell him what you told us." Esme said, side hugging me as we joined the others in the Jeep.


	3. Families coming in - Carlisle

"Dr. Cullen, why are you here on your day off?" one of the nurses asked as my family and I entered the emergency room.

"My daughter hit her head on the floor after attempting a dismount and then blacked out. we have the tools here necessary to verify her wellbeing and stability as she comes to from being knocked out." I said, handing my youngest to Emmett. I nodded at him and Jasper to go down the hall. "We'll put her in the spare room next to my office. It's rarely been used so it won't bother the hospital system." The nurse nodded as we followed them down the hall.

"Did the pack and Dark say they were coming?" I asked Emmett as Rosalie and Esme hooked Kimberly up to the various machines.

"Yeah. Embry said he'd relay the message to the rest of the pack. How mad do you think Dark's going to be?" Emmett asked, looking at me. I sighed before answering.

"He's not going to be mad. Worried, yes. Kimberly's the only family he has biologically speaking." I answered. Emmett nodded, looking back at Kimberly.

Just then, one of the floor nurses poked her head in. "The Quileutes are here. Remember, only two visitors at a time."

I nodded. "Ok, everyone out."

Emmett didn't move. "Can I stay here?"

I looked at my son, who seemed overly worried, "Sure. We'll be out in the waiting room if you need me. I'll send Embry in first." I followed the rest of my family to the waiting room, where the Quileute branch of Kim's extended family waited.

As we entered the room, three of the Quileutes were there waiting for us. "The others are alerting Kim's other families." Embry said, as he stood up with Quil and Jacob. "How's Kim?"

"Stable. She's in the room next to my office. Emmett's with her. Only two at a time." I said, signaling him to go ahead. I figured Emmett could fill Embry in on what happened.

"Why did Kim black out?" Quil asked after Embry left.

"She and Emmett were practicing dismounts and she attempted a difficult one, which ended in her blackout." Esme said. Quil and Jake were silent, knowing now everything we knew.

Just then, the waiting room door barged open and slammed against the wall. The most protective of Kim's brothers stormed in, hands in fists, eyes blazing.

"Where is she?" Dark asked. I could tell he was fighting back yelling, but some anger remained in his voice.

"Rose, warn Embry and Emmett that Dark will be coming in a few minutes." I said calmly, glancing at my adoptive daughter before turning to the enraged entity in front of me. "Only two visitors are allowed at a time, even for Kim. Embry and Emmett are with her. When one comes out, you can go in."

"What happened?" Dark slightly relaxed, but his hands remained in fists.

Esme stepped next to me. "Emmett was there, so he can tell you what happened. Kim's stable, but unconscious." Dark silently nodded in reply.

Embry came up behind us. "Kim's up, but barely," he said. He turned to Dark. "She says send Dark in."

"K, I'm going." Dark said, already starting to walk toward the room before I stopped him.

"Kim just came to, so she's not at full strength and energy. Don't stress her out more than she already is, ok?" I asked, knowing that Dark's protective side would show once he saw his only family's state.

"Ok." Dark replied, continuing on to the room.


End file.
